Warmth
by silver-kin
Summary: "You're impossible," he says, embarrassment and fondness mingling in his voice like old friends.


Another piece set in the same timeline as the last five TanbaChris fics.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace is the property of Terajima Yuuji.

**Warmth**

Watching Chris work the shampoo into his hair, Tanba manages to restrain himself for all of ten seconds before he's wrapping his arms around his partner's waist.

The other man startles briefly, his spine stiffening against Tanba's chest, arms stilled where they're raised in the air as he half-turns. Tanba ducks down to nose at his nape, enjoying the way Chris shivers at the gesture. He exhales happily; Chris' body heat feels absolutely delicious, a sharp contrast to the chill of the bathroom. Soap drips along his jaw as he raises his head, pressing kisses along bare shoulder. He flattens his hands against the tight muscles of Chris' abdomen, and feels the other man lean into him, one hand curving around Tanba's scalp, slippery with soap.

"Feeling cold?" Chris asks.

"Freezing," Tanba admits, pressing their cheeks together.

"Told you we should just leave the shower running."

"We're supposed to be saving water," he says. "Besides, this is warm enough."

Chris chuckles. "If you stay like that, I might end up elbowing you in the eye."

"Nah," Tanba murmurs, smoothing his hands over Chris' waist, urging him to turn around. When they're standing face-to-face, Tanba leans in slowly and presses their lips together. He feels Chris' hands slide down his chest, following the angle of his ribs and up the line of his spine, and then back down to rest on his hips. Tanba pulls back slightly, breaking the kiss, and tangles his fingers in Chris' hair; the other man gasps, a tiny flutter of breath on Tanba's lips as he goes limp against him.

Tanba starts from the top, scratching gently at wet scalp. He works his fingertips downwards, behind Chris' ears, then down the back of his head to his neck. He spends a little longer than strictly necessary over Chris' nape, not so much washing as he is caressing the skin there, and feels Chris duck his head lower.

Chris hums a quiet sound of contentment. "Feels nice," he murmurs, a small smile curling the line of his lips.

Tanba grins. "Yeah?"

"Mmm."

They stand together in silence. Tanba takes the ends of Chris' hair between his palms and scrubs methodically; Chris' thumbs trace circles over his hipbones, and he sighs.

When Tanba's satisfied, he stretches out one hand to fiddle with the shower knob. The initial torrent of cold water pours onto the bathroom floor, splashing their legs and making them both shudder. Tanba rubs at Chris' arms, and leans into him until the water warms to a more civilised temperature. Then he nudges Chris backwards until they're both standing directly under the shower spray. He rinses the shampoo out carefully, carding his hand through Chris' hair over and over until every last drop of soap has been washed away. Once he's done, he cups Chris' nape, and plants a kiss on the top of his head, and then another on his forehead.

Chris opens his eyes and smiles at him.

And even after all this time, it still makes his heart stutter.

Chris kisses him, open-mouthed and wet. He feels teeth graze his bottom lip, and the warm flick of tongue against his own, before Chris rolls their hips together.

His whole body trembles with the sensation, and Tanba pulls away. "We should probably get out of the shower now."

Chris is watching him through half-lidded eyes. "But we're not finished."

"If we stay here any longer," he says, "we're going to use up all the hot water again. Which defeats the whole purpose of showering together to begin with."

Fingers slide down the curve of his ass, massaging teasingly, and Tanba has to swallow the keen bubbling up his throat. Chris leans a fraction closer, his lips curling in a dangerous, come-hither smile. "I can live with that."

"No," Tanba says firmly, covering Chris' mouth with his palm; he can feel his resolve weakening already, but it's winter and they _need_ the hot water, damn it. "If we're doing this, it's happening outside."

Chris' eyebrows shoot up instantly. "Well," he says mildly, "the neighbours will probably complain later, but I'm game if you are."

"I meant the _bedroom,_" Tanba says, exasperated. "_God,_ Yuu."

The other man laughs into his hand, warm breath tickling his skin. Then he licks Tanba's palm in one slow, upward stripe. Tanba yelps, pulling his hand away, and Chris grins at him. "Let's go then."

"You know, we just got clean."

"We can always shower again."

"Saving water, remember?" he reminds him. "And I thought you said you wanted to sleep."

"I will. Afterwards."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this."

"That's unfair," Chris says, cocking his head. "You groped me first."

Tanba flushes at that. "It was cold!"

"So you were just using me to get warm? I'm hurt."

"Hey," he protests. "I didn't say that."

"And yet," Chris continues relentlessly, "you don't want to have sex with me. What did I do to deserve this, Kou-chan?" He lets his voice go soft as he pronounces Tanba's name, and looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Tanba groans and looks away, bringing a hand up in front of his burning face. "You're _impossible,_" he says, embarrassment and fondness mingling in his voice like old friends, "and I will love you until I'm old and grey."

Fingers curl around his wrist, and Chris gently tugs his hand away. His smile is wide and pleased, and the look in his eyes is bright. "I love you too," he replies, pressing a kiss to his fingers, before reaching up to drape his arms around Tanba's neck and dragging him down for another kiss.

He goes willingly, taking a step forward so that they're pressed flushed together, every joint and bone of Chris fitting perfectly against him. When they pull apart, Tanba tucks his chin into the other man's neck, folding his fingers over the small of his back. He feels the brush of Chris' steady breathing against his collarbone, his whole body exuding warmth. Hot water continues to rain over them both, and some distant corner of Tanba's mind despairs.

Chris shifts in his embrace, and mouths at his ear. "So, the bedroom?"

Tanba can't help it; the laughter rolls up his throat and off his tongue before he can think to stifle it, and it feels light, easy. He reaches behind Chris and turns the shower off, giving in. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
